Snowfall
by Simple Sky
Summary: Ben and Rook gets ready for the holidays. Goes shopping on malls. Eating on restaurants (Mr. Smoothies or Burger Shack? Maybe some Romantic dinner at the apartment) and finally having Christmas with family. Just normal lovey dovey things with Ben and Rook. [BenxRook]
1. Getting Ready

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse~**

—

Chapter1; Getting Ready

It was a cold morning in December. Sheets of snow covered the streets. Spears of icicle dangling on roofs and trees. Crystal fragments falling from the frigid sky. But even this bone-chilling weather can't take the smiles of the people all around. Why? Because the holiday 'Christmas' was nearing.

—

Ben and Rook were in their apartment setting up all the Christmas props and decors.

Rook was attending on how to set up the christmas tree while Ben was rummaging on their Christmas stash where they keep all the holiday goodies.

"Hey Rook!" Ben called, "do you want this green sock? Or this blue sock?" Ben said holding up the two socks grinning like an idiot.

"I do prefer the color-" "Green one's mine." Ben interrupted putting his hand with the green sock on his chest.

Rook chuckled in amusement, "Then why have you asked me what color would I like if you already picked one yourself?" Rook said crossing his arms

"It's because I love you" Ben sheepishly smiled to Rook's golden eyes.

Rook furrowed his eyebrows, "And how is that relevant?"

"Because this is" and with that Ben walked forward to Rook and wrapped his arms on the back of the Revonnahgander's neck. Rook placed his hand behind Ben and the other one on Ben's head.

They looked at each other for a moment. Those emerald green eyes gazing on the sunset orange ones. From the looks of it, the two really loved each other dearly.

And without a warning Rook leaned down to Ben and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Rook made sure there was no gap between them. They savored each other flavors, but Rook wanted more. He demanded Ben entrance of his mouth. Rook's forked tongue explored the familiar cave of his lovers mouth. Ben moaned from the sensation. The kiss lasted for a minute but to them it felt like forever. They parted the kiss for air. Ben was panting heavily while looking at his lover.

"T-that was a-amazing" Ben stuttered trying to shake off his daze.

Rook simply giggled, "Anything for you beloved, and btw I was going to choose blue" Rook smirked.

Ben stared at Rook for a second, "...btw?"

"Sorry, I am still learning earth language" Rook said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dude, you only say that on messages" Ben chortled still hugging Rook's waist.

Rook blushed, "Oh, is it not for regular conversation?"

Ben now placed both of his hands on Rook's strong chest, "Nope" Ben smiled and gave a small peck on Rook's chin.

Rook grinned and rolled his eyes, "We must finish decorating my love"

"Sure" Ben smiled and walked back to the stash.

Rook returned to work on the tree. Rook turned his head slightly to check on Ben. Ben was getting all the wrappings for the gifts and accidentally ripping one of them. Rook chuckled '_I love my life, and I certainly love Ben Tennyson_' Rook thought to himself.

**—**

**Broken**

"These christmas decorations are old! Can we buy something new?" Ben pleaded.

"My love, we are saving money remember?" Rook caressed Ben's hair.

"Pleaseee?" Ben clinging on to Rook's sweater.

"No my love" Rook placed his hands on Ben's arms.

Ben swatted them off, "Hmph" Ben crossing his arms pouting.

"Come on Ben" Rook said placing his hand on Ben's shoulder.

Ben turned around Rook still crossing his arms "Hmph"

Rook loved this side of Ben, always pouting. He liked that Ben always uses his puppy dog face when attempting to be angry.

"Hey Ben-Dude" Rook using the odd nickname, leaned forward to Ben's back.

"What" Ben said emphasizing the 't'.

And before he knew it. Ben was trapped in between Rook's strong arms.

"This is what you humans call a Bear hug" Rook said lifting Ben into the air.

"C-can't b-b-breath" Ben gasped.

And with that Rook lowered Ben into the ground and gave Ben a light kiss on the cheek.

"Better?" Rook asked still hugging Ben on his waist.

"Better" Ben smiled placing his hand on Rook's cheek.

"That's my Ben-Dude" Rook said and surprisingly used contractions.

"Language!" Ben said pointing to Rook grinning.

Rook was all but laughing lovingly.

—

After a long day of decorating. They cleaned up their mess. Rook swept the floor with a broom gathering chipped off colorful sequences, christmas tree leaves and other trash scattered around the floor. Ben at the other hand dusted the decors using a feather duster and while at it dusted some of the furniture. Rook gazed at Ben while dusting imagining something naughty.

Rook drooled as his imagination got the best out of him, '_It is much more tempting if Ben wore a Maid outf-_'

"Rook, What're you looking at?" Ben said with a questioning glance still holding the duster.

Rook snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh! Uh I was just imagining what would our feast would be like in the holidays with your family" Rook said with a smile on his face, hoping he could convince Ben.

"Uhuh" Ben said furrowing his brows. He knew Rook too well to know what he was thinking. Ben smirked and returned to dusting.

'_Phew, that was close_' Rook said relieved.

After the couple have been finished cleaning up the apartment, they sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was about 7pm when they finished.

They snuggled with a warm blanket that Rook took from the bedroom. They watched TV about half an hour. Realizing they haven't had dinner yet. Ben's stomach demanded food.

***gurgle*** Ben's face reddened after hearing his hungry stomach, "Rook I'm hungry" Ben said rubbing his belly.

Rook chuckled lightly, "Mr. Smoothies?"

"Mr. Smoothies!" Ben shouted as he stood holding his fist up.

Rook chuckled again "And Burger Shack?"

"And Burger Shack! Chili Fries!" Ben said on a sing-song tone as he dashed to get his heavy jacket.

'_This is going to be a fun holiday_' Rook thought to himself smiling.

—

**Whatcha think? This story was originally a oneshot about Ben dying at the end XD But I while I was writing I thought 'omg this should be on chapters' and BOOM I'm making it a , not so long, story! Thanks Kira for the information on winter and stuff XD since we don't have snow where I live in. (we celebrate Christmas do not worry :3) so slap that fave and follow XD**


	2. Snowy Night

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse~**

—

Chapter 2; Snowy Night

On this silent night in Bellwood. Air has been colder than ever. Frosty sidewalk pavements all around. The sky has been whirling icy winds on both directions. Chimney's of homes spewing smoke from their fireplaces. But it's nice to see people inside their houses having a nice cup of cocoa, sharing stories to one another. Christmas always bring smiles to all the people who celebrate this wonderful holiday.

—

It was about 8:00pm. Ben and Rook were walking outside this peaceful, yet cold, night. They were about to go to Mr. Smoothies after eating an immense amount of chili fries and burgers.

"Ugh, Rook I'm so full" Ben said rubbing his belly trying to ease the pain.

"You ate too much... Chili Fries" Rook giggled.

"I did. Ugh, I feel like I'm going to explode!" Ben said trying to imitate an explosion with his hands.

Rook turned his head to face Ben with a confused look, "But Ben you are not a bomb" Rook said trying to figure out what Ben said.

Ben looked at Rook, "It's an earth expression Rook" Ben said smiling. "And if anything else, I'm _the bomb"_

"Ohhh" Rook said still weirded out of Earth's wide range of vocabulary and laughed at the last thing that Ben said. (Still not understanding what Ben said)

"Does that mean you would not like to receive your smoothie?" Rook asked smirking.

"There's always room for smoothies in this ol' stomach" Ben said patting his belly.

Rook just smiled, "Well, you always have room for something"

Ben smiled and thought about something. Ben stopped in his tracks.

"Ben?" Rook asked from the sudden stop. Worried if he offended Ben in some way.

Ben shook his head and walked towards Rook and hugged him, burying his face on Rook's chest. Rook hugged back. They were two lovers in the shade of the night.

"I love you" Ben said looking up his partner.

"I love you too Ben" Rook smiled and kissed Ben on his forehead.

Ben shivered on the sudden heat from his head and giggled.

"Now come along" Rook said holding Ben's hand, "We have to fill your stomach with some blueberry banana blend!" Rook smirked as he tightened his grip on their hands.

Ben chuckled, "I'm feeling a little Pepperminty with Blueberry swirl. It's the latest flavor they made!"

"Anything for you love" Rook said with lovingly eyes.

Ben chuckled and removed his hand on Rook's grip. Rook looked to Ben with dramatic sad eyes of what Ben did. Ben just rolled his eyes and clung to Rook's strong arms. Rook felt relieved and kissed Ben on his head. Earning a yipe from the little man.

And with that they continued walking to their destination: Mr. Smoothies.

Ben looked at Rook at the corner of his eyes. '_He's so awesome, I love him_!' Ben thought to himself.

—

**Broken**

"Ouch!" Ben screamed as he fell down on the icy pathway.

"Are you alright my beloved?" Rook asked as he gave a helping hand to Ben.

"Yah, I'm fine" Ben said kindly accepting Rook's help and smiled, "I'm glad there's someone out there for me when I'm in trouble" Ben giggled at how small his 'trouble' was.

"No matter how big or small is your problem, I will always be there for you" Rook said caressing his lovers hair and gave a light peck to Ben's lips.

Ben blushed at how cheesy his boyfriend was being, "I know Blonko, I know" Ben said as he looked up at Rook, Ben stared in awe as he traced his fingertips to Rook's jawline.

Rook purred at the sensation his partner was giving him. And purred loudly having heard his given name used.

Ben chortled and placed his hands behind Rook's neck and gave him a quick, but passionate, kiss. Ben parted when Rook's tongue suddenly wiggled inside Ben's. Rook growled at the loss. And gave numerous light pecks on the Revonnahgander' face.

"Bet you didn't see that coming?" Ben smirked as he caressed Rook's neck lovingly.

"I-I did not k-know" Rook said hazily.

Ben just giggled in delight seeing his beloved like this. "Come on! Let's go! I'm having Smoothie deprivation!" Ben exclaimed pulling Rook's hand by the wrist.

"Calm down Ben, we will get there", Rook said holding hands with Ben again.

Ben shook his head, "But I'm dehydrated! I need smoothies dude! Like right now!" Ben said smiling at his partner.

Rook smiled back. But when a group of strangers and a couple stared at a distance. They both quickened their pace until they were out of sight. They panted just a little and looked to one another. They both bursted into laughter.

"W-Why did we even ditch those people?" Ben said trying to contain his laughter.

Rook chuckled, "I do not know Ben" Rook wiped his tear smiling, "That was silly of us to do"

It's been a while that the public knew about Ben's relationship with a male alien. The whole world knew about it on a split second after revealing that 'Ben Tennyson is Gay'. After awhile people got used to them being lovers, but some of them despised their relationship. But still, Ben and Rook are still happy having each others company.

While Ben and Rook started walking again normally, Ben stared at Rook with a curious look. Rook must have noticed this because he looked at Ben at the corner of his eyes.

"Rook?" Ben asked looking up to his partner.

"Mmh?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Ben asked smiling.

Rook grinned, "Millions of millions of times" And with that Rook encased Ben into a warming hug.

"Good" Ben said returning the hug, inhaling Rook's scent.

"Why have you asked?" Rook questioned still hugging Ben with his eyes closed.

"It's because I really really really love you" Ben chuckled.

"I really really really love you too Ben" Rook parroted imitating Ben.

Ben giggled "I love you"

Rook smiled, "Again?", Rook asked pulling from the hug and staring to those emerald eyes he fell in love with

"Yes again." Ben rolled his eyes, "Never get tired when I say I love you, okay?" Ben said playfully.

"Yes dear dear dear Ben" Rook said joining Ben's playful manner.

They both smiled and made their way to Mr. Smoothies.

"They're so perfect for each other it makes me sick" said a nearby guy.

"Oh shush it Joshua," the girl by her side tightened her grip in his arms, "they're cute!"

"Yah, on the late 40's" Joshua exclaimed thinking if the joke was relevant.

And with that the girl just tightened her grip earning a yelp to Joshua.

Oh so many lovers gather around at night. Spending time with each others presence is the best thing a person could receive. And would be better knowing if he/she was the one! Aren't holidays great?

—

Both lovers arrived at Mr. Smoothies. Arriving at the last minute, they ordered their smoothies and sat at the tables. The lights were still open due to some people still hanging out.

"Just in time! The store almost closed onto us!" Ben said sipping his peppermint infused blueberry drink.

Rook got the Gingerbread Crumble smoothie, which is one of the latest too.

"Whatdya get dude?" Ben asked stopping on savoring his heavenly beverage.

"Gingerbread Crumble," Rook said smiling at Ben, "it consists of blended gingerbread, chocolate chips and banana" Rook said taking a sip of his oddly flavored smoothie which is oddly good.

"Can I taste?" Ben asked giving his partner the puppy dog glare.

Rook smiled "Of course Ben, I cannot resist such a cute face" Rook chuckled giving Ben his drink.

Ben rolled his eyes, "Oh shush" as he took a sip and gave a cute small smile to Rook. "It tastes really good" Ben said lending back Rook's drink.

Rook then looked at his drink, then at Ben and smirked. "Ben, can I taste yours?" Rook asked trying to be seductive.

"Sure" Ben still not understanding why Rook spoke so sexy, he gave him the drink.

Rook just shook his head and looked at Ben with a sexy look at his face.

Ben just skipped a beat and asked "W-What?" And blushed intensely at the sight of his extremely handsome alien boyfriend.

With that Rook moved to the other side of the table, moved closer to Ben to be exact. Rook examined his lovers reaction. Ben just looked like he was going to break down because of the suspense. Rook just smirked of the sight of Ben.

"R-Rook? What're you doing?" Ben stuttered.

Rook took Ben's chin and made it look up at Rook. They gazed for a moment. Before Ben knew it, he was pulled onto a saucy passionate kiss.

Ben gasped when he and Rook's lips didn't meet. Rook's forked tongue swam on the hot cavern he loved so much. Exploring every nook and cranny of what was on Ben's mouth. Ben felt so special around Rook, that's why he loved him so dearly. The kiss lasted for an unknown time. They parted for air and Ben was left gasping for air (like any other passionate kisses they share) and Rook gulped of what was he collected on Ben's mouth.

Rook savored the taste for a second, "Mmmm minty" Rook smirked.

Ben was still panting, "I...He-ha...hate you" still panting for air.

Rook just had a victorious grin and Ben was all too dizzy to see. With that Rook hugged Ben tightly.

"I love you too Ben" Rook smiled still tasting the mint on his mouth.

"Y-You taste like chocolate" Ben regaining his vision and breath.

They stayed there and hugged for a few minutes till they decided to go home. Rook and Ben finished their smoothies and threw them neatly at the nearby trashcan as they walked home to their apartment. It wasn't a long ways, just a couple of blocks. They both just laughed out everything that just happened this day. They're so devoted to each other. Lovers till the end.

—

They reached their apartment complex at about 10pm. Rook grabbed the keys and turned the lock. Ben just crashed on the couch as if automatically. Rook at the other hand went straight to the bathroom and got ready for bed.

"It was such a busy ***yawn*** day" Ben stretched and looked at the bathroom as if expecting an answer.

To his surprise Rook did answer, "Yes my love" Rook said while brushing his teeth, "We need rest Ben, go and change on to your sleeping wear" Rook commanded lovingly.

Ben just sighed, "Alright Rook" and got up and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

Rook only wore a black shirt and shorts. When Rook was finished cleaning up himself he closed the lights on the bathroom and went to bed. "Ben?" Rook asked Ben through the door. As he reached for the knob the door opened.

Ben opened it, obviously. Wearing his night wear, Ben surprisingly look sexy on it. "Hey Rook" Ben smiled. "I'm just going to clean up before I go to Bed"

Rook smiled and passed by Ben and laid down on bed. '_Ben looks good on his night wear_' Rook thought to himself. After a while Ben came back looking sleepy as ever and laid down beside Rook. Rook smiled and sat upright a little. He got a book on a nightstand beside him.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Ben sighed resting his head on Rook's chest with closed eyes.

"I am just finishing this one chapter beloved" Rook said smiling, leaning down to Ben and gave a chaste kiss to his forehead. And moved the warm sheets to tuck themselves.

"Alright, goodnight Rook" Ben said smiling half asleep.

"Goodnight, I love you" Rook lovingly caressed Ben's hair and opened his book.

For a good 15 minutes Rook finished the chapter and marked it with a bookmark. He placed it down to the nightstand before closing the lamp. The only light that shone was outside, the silver moon giving hope to the darkening night.

Rook snuggled to Ben and placed his chin on top of Ben's head. And Ben was curled into a ball, enveloped by Rook's strong embrace. "I love you" was the last thing Rook said before drifting in a deep slumber.

—

Outside, snow fell graciously and gently landing on the ground below. The snow hugged the land of Bellwood in a never ending whiteness. A wonderland of icy dreams. As everyone slept, the sky kept pouring powder snow slowly. And the moon on it's full shape. Such a wonderland indeed.

—

**Omg I didn't notice how long this chapter was :o and I finished this chapter the day I finished chapter 1, I just wanted to upload it on different days :3 please give a review and critic about the story XD did I do well? Was there any oocness? Lol gimme opinions :3**


	3. Window Shopping and Snuggles by the TV

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse~**

WARNING: **Some slight sexual content (scale of 1 to 10 for sexual content... I think 4) :3**

Chapter 3; Window Shopping/ Snuggles by the TV

People are awakened as the first rays of sunlight bathed the land of Bellwood. The blanket of snow that covered the area shimmered like twinkling stars. Icicles that draped over roofs and bushes glowed a prismatic color. It was such a great way to wake up. And it'll make it better with a nice cup of coco with the ones you cherish with.

—

Rook woke up first thing in the morning. It was about 7:30am when he woke up.

"***Yawwwwn*** Nothing is better than waking up beside the man I love" Rook said looking at Ben endearingly.

Rook gave a light kiss to Ben before getting out of bed. Ben smiled in his sleep.

Rook always does his daily exercise after waking up. After exercising he does yoga poses, which Ben thinks is sexy. And after all of that he meditates to rest his mind. He finishes those activities at 8:30am sharp.

"R-Rook?" Ben muttered rubbing out the sleep of his eyes.

Rook smiled and sat in the bed beside Ben, "Goodmorning my love" Rook greeted as he lovingly caressed Ben's hair.

Ben giggled, "What were you doing just now?" Ben asked seeing Rook on a meditating pose awhile ago.

Rook smirked, "I was meditating, you should come and join me sometime" Rook smiled and placed his hand on Ben's.

"Ok I'll try," Ben smiled. "I'll treat my body as a temple too." Ben winked and punched Rook on the shoulder playfully.

Rook just rolled his eyes "You must get ready, we are going to the mall" Rook just smiled.

"Alright" Ben said kissing Rook at the cheek before going to the bathroom.

Rook smiled a trailed his eyes over the small man.

—

A few hours later Ben and Rook are ready for a lovers trip at the mall.

"Does this winter trench coat make me look stuffy?" Ben asked shuffling his coat around.

Rook shook his head "It fits you well beloved, and it looks gorgeous" Rook smiled.

The coat really looks good on Ben. The coat was beige, with large stylish cute buttons protruding on the coat. It had two big side pockets that plump out evenly.

Ben stopped shuffling and smiled "Thanks, you don't look too shabby yourself" Ben said sheepishly smiling at Rook.

Rook was just wearing a turquoise colored sweater and a brown scarf along with his blue jeans. His fur had already adapted to earths climates a long time ago so he doesn't even need these special winter clothes.

"Thank you" Rook said ruffling Ben's hair.

They finished preparing at about 10:20am. They were ready to go.

"Why can't we use the Proto-TRUK?" Ben asked looking at Rook with puppy dog eyes.

Rook turned the lock at the door "As much as I love you Ben, we cannot" Rook smiled placing the keys on the small bag he carried.

"But whyyyyy" Ben clinging on to Rook's chest.

"The roads are as icy as ever Ben, we do not like an accident to happen, yes?" Rook placed his hand on Ben's head.

Ben sighed, "Understood" Ben looked a bit down.

Rook rolled his eyes and hugged Ben lovingly, "Hey, do not be sad" Rook said planting kisses on Ben's cheek.

Ben giggled "Alright Blonko, let's go" Ben said pulling Rook by his wrist.

Rook just had a big smile on his face, "I love it when you say my name" Rook chuckled.

"You bet" Ben chuckled too.

—

Ben and Rook arrived at the mall at about 11:00am. The mall had various shops and stalls. People were buzzing around happily, here and there they go. All of them sharing the same thing on their minds -'_I need to buy a gift_'.

"Wow," Ben said dramatically, "there's so many people at this hour" Ben said as looked around left and right.

"It is because they are buying gifts for Christmas" Rook smiled and placed his arm over Ben.

Ben smiled and continued to walk. "What are we going to buy anyway?" Ben asked looking at Rook.

Rook looked down to Ben "Anything your hero mind desires" Rook said ruffling his hair with the hand over Ben's shoulder.

Ben giggled "Dude, I want to buy something for you too" Ben said hugging Rook's waist with his one free hand.

Rook smiled "And what would that be?" Rook just asked.

"It's secret till you open your gift!" Ben said giving Rook a small hug, burying his face on the sweater Rook was wearing.

Rook hugged back and kissed Ben on the forehead, "I love you Ben"

Ben blushed pink on his cheeks "I love you too" Ben smiled and gave a light peck on Rook's chin.

And with that the couple went inside one of the stores, side by side with each others arms.

—

**Broken**

"I don't want to!" Ben shouted inside the changing room.

"Ben pleaseee?" Rook pleaded with his cute voice.

"No!" Ben shouted.

"Come on Ben-Dude, at least just show me" Rook pleaded smiling.

Rook heard Ben sighed and muttered some profane words that Rook didn't quite understand.

The curtains swoosh opened and it showed Ben wearing a mini skirt and a shirt that tries to resemble a cheerleading outfit.

Rook drooled at the mere sight of Ben's smooth body, "Y-You look good in that" Rook managed to say.

"Look good? LOOK GOOD?!" Ben blushed as he shouted. "I'm wearing a girls outfit for pete's sake" Ben shivered as a cold air passed by him, making his mini skirt fly abit.

Rook stopped drooling and gave a smile "You look good in that even if it is a girls wear" Rook said blushing. "And who is this Pete?" Rook furrowed his brows.

"It's an earth language- agh I don't know they just say it" Ben said throwing his hands up.

Rook just did an 'ohhh' look without saying anything.

"I-I'm changing back" Ben blushed and pulled the curtains back.

Rook just look saddened and looked at the ground.

Ben must have realized this because Rook made a sound that indicates that he's sad. It's like low hum. "Rook?" Ben asked.

"Mmh?" Rook looked at the curtains.

"If you'd like I'll wear something like that at the apartment" Ben smirked and changed on his trench coat.

Rook lightened up and smirked "That is most joyous Ben-Dude" Rook smiled imagining what they'd do in that situation.

Ben exited the changing room "Hey hey hey" Ben said snapping Rook's trance. "Shopping now Imagination later" Ben said smirking.

Rook blushed and nodded. "Later it is then, my love" Rook said giving him a kiss on his head, inhaling Ben's scent for a moment.

Rook bought the cheerleading outfit that he wanted for Ben to wear. Earning an odd look from the cashier to them.

Oh so joyous it is indeed. People go around the world just to get a glimpse of their family to celebrate the holidays. To take a break and join your loved ones. And of course giving gifts to everybody.

—

2 hours later, The two finished buying gifts. They bought all sorts of stuff. Charms, bracelets, pendants, mugs and other meaningful gifts. And some clothes for themselves.

"I have bought your gift already" Rook smiled taking a sip of his iced coffee.

"Yours too" Ben returned the smile and took a bite of his gingerbread man.

They stayed and rested at a cafe for about half an hour. The two were exhausted from roaming the whole mall for gifts to buy.

Ben was rummaging through the bags while Rook was busy reading his book.

"This is for Gwen... Hmm and for Grandpa Max... Mom and Dad..." Ben muttered to himself.

"What is it your are doing my love?" Rook asked still focused on his book.

"I'm making sure we bought everything for everybody" Ben said his head inside the bags.

"Hmmm" Rook said then closed his book, "If you are trying to find my gift to you it is not there, Ben" Rook smirked putting aside his book.

"Argh it's not here" Ben said lifting his head from the bags. "Come on, just a hint" Ben pleaded.

"It is a secret till we open it" Rook said taking a last sip of his iced coffee.

"Unfair" Ben crossed his arms.

Rook rolled his eyes "I have not seen your gift Ben so it is fair" Rook smiled.

"But-!" Ben tried to say something but he just sighed "Ok"

Rook smiled and placed his hands on Ben's at the table. "Love you"

Ben smiled and placed his other hand on top "Right back at ya"

—

It was about 2pm in the afternoon. Sun was still shining faintly, and snow droplets began to hover silently. Ben and Rook decided to go back home.

"Ugh what a pain" Ben said placing the branded bags to the floor.

Rook chuckled "Is it because of the hail?" Rook asked while placing down the bags too.

Ben removed his coat and sighed "No, we bought so many! I thought my back's gonna break for a minute there!" Ben said rubbing his shoulder.

"Want a massage my love?" Rook smirked as he removed his scarf.

Ben loosened his shoulders "Yes please" Ben smiled and went to kiss Rook on the cheek.

"Anything for you beloved" Rook smiled and went to the bathroom.

"I'll wait for ya at the bed!" Ben shouted.

Ben changed clothes for the home attire. Since it's cold he wore a green sweater with brown aztec designed triangles all over and a comfy fade-orange colored sweatpants.

When Ben finished changing, Rook came out from the bathroom. He was shirtless and was wearing a seaweed colored shorts. His body was so defined, chiseled features. His most noticed part was his hard 6 pack abs that complemented his strong arms. Ben stared in awe as his boyfriend tried to look for a shirt.

"Do you like what you see?" Rook said while digging for a shirt at the wardrobe, smirking.

"I-um..." Ben stuttered.

Rook laughed and finally got a shirt. He put on the shirt and smirked devilishly at Ben. "Take your sweater off and lie down in bed"

"What?" Ben asked. "A-are we gonna...like.. have..-?"

"I thought you wanted a massage?" Rook said innocently turning that devil smirk to an angel-like smile.

"Um oh," Ben blushed crimson red "I did" Ben tried to smile but just looked like an idiot.

Ben took off his sweater and lied face down on the bed. Ben was still blushing. His bareback was so smooth. Rook climbed on top Ben and started to massage circles around Ben's back.

"That feels nice" Ben moaned as his aching muscles relaxed.

Rook began to slowly motion his hands up and down to Ben's back earning another moan to the little man. And Rook slowly leaned his head close to Ben's shoulder and kissed him.

Ben shivered "Rook..."

"Shhh just enjoy this" Rook shushing Ben.

Rook then traveled his kisses to Ben's neck which he then gave a much juicy kiss.

"Oh" Ben said in his muffled breaths.

Then Rook trailed at the middle of Ben's neck and shoulder. The Revonnahgander gave a light peck before biting his teeth down on the bare skin.

Ben groaned at the pain but soon adjusted knowing what Rook was doing.

Rook flipped Ben now facing each other. They both glanced up to each others eyes and swam in their hazy vision. They both plunged in a kiss of love. They kissed and they kissed, no gap between to stop them. Ben was panting but kept making love. They stopped when Ben held both of his hands on Rook's cheek, stopping him from kissing.

"W-we-wait a... A se-c-cond" Ben said gasping heavily for air.

Rook just moved to his neck and gave love bites again. Making Ben moan in breaths.

But when one of Rook's hands slowly pulled down Ben's sweatpants. Ben quickly grabbed his arms and looked at Rook with fear. Then Ben became sad for a moment and shook his head.

"I-I am not ready yet" Ben said becoming distraught.

Rook smiled slightly with a hint sadness "It is ok Ben" and with that Rook got off Ben. Ben sat upright and looked down at the bed.

Rook grabbed Ben's sweater and tapped Ben's shoulder "Your sweater my love" Rook smiled trying to cheer up Ben.

Ben smiled sadly and kindly accepted the sweater. He wore it and looked down for a moment. He saw that Rook was sad too. "I'm sorry Rook" Ben said sounding he was about to cry.

Rook hugged Ben and said some comforting words and shushed Ben "We will wait for the right time. I will wait for anytime" Rook smiled and gave a chaste kiss at Ben forehead and wiped his tears with his thumb.

"Thanks Rook" Ben sniffled. "You're always there for me... I wish I could do something for you..." Ben said looking up to Rook's golden eyes.

Rook chuckled "But Ben, your presence is always the greatest gift everyone can ever give to me" Rook smiled and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek.

Ben blushed and giggled "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

Ben chuckled "Well let's snuggle and watch TV, whatdya say?" Ben said smirking.

Rook removed the hug and smiled "let us" and grabbed a blanket.

They both dashed for the couch. Ben practically launched himself at the couch and Rook just followed. Rook tucked them in the comfy blanket and turned on the TV. They went to the channel Cartoon Network and stopped there. The TV show was Generator Rex.

"It's not even a cartoon!" Ben said pointing with his whole hand at the TV.

"What do you mean Ben?" Rook asked.

"I mean look, they look so realistic? And they use these cheap effects on powers and stuff." Ben said still watching Rex beat down an EVO.

"You are right Ben" Rook said wide eyed.

"Tom and Jerry are the best. A real cat chasing a real mouse. Now that's entertainment." Ben said looking at Rook.

Rook just smiled and continued to watch.

"I'm gonna beat this EVO down!" Rex said through the TV.

"I'm going to get us some popping corn" Rook smiled and stood up.

"You mean popcorn, and sure!" Ben said smiling.

Rook rummaged through the branded bags and got a bag of popcorn. And went to the kitchen to pop it on the microwave.

The smell of butter wafted through the whole apartment. "Mmm" Ben tried to smell the air.

It was still hailing outside. People were not advised to go outside because of the size of the ice droplets. The sun was covered by dark clouds. It was about 2:40pm.

Rook came from the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn and two mugs of hot cocoa on a tray. "I have made us hot coco too" Rook smiled as he gave Ben his hot cup of coco and placed down the popcorn between them.

Ben blew the heat off and took a sip "Mmm, thanks Rook you're the best" Ben smiled.

Rook laughed out loud when he saw Ben.

Ben just had a look of confusion. "What?"

"You have a mustache" Rook grinned like an idiot.

Ben furrowed his brows and gave a lick on the upper part of his lips. "Heh"

Rook shook his head again and leaned close to Ben's face. "You still have some on your nose" Rook said sexily and licked of the foam in Ben's nose.

Ben blushed a shade of red "Y-You" Ben smiled stuttering.

They both chuckled together and ate popcorn as they watched TV. Oh such a glorious sight to behold.

—

**I don't know how Generator Rex nor Tom and Jerry came to this story XD are you loving the story so far? Cause I'm thinking of making a '4 Seasons' book XD Summer Autumn and Spring~ So this Winter part will have atleast 6 or 7 Chapters :) Tune in! Follow and Fave! Btw ~Mustache~ And worry not! You'll see Ben again in that skirt ;)**


	4. Dinner Date

DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Ben 10 Omniverse~**

The sun has been blocked out by the raging hailstorm. Not such as one person roaming the streets of icy doom. It's raining crystal bullets and a furious flurry of white and snow. This blizzard of dangerous frost covered the city of Bellwood in a blanket of white snow in an instant. Though some people can't even be bothered in this arctic weather.

—

Chapter 4; Dinner Date

It was about 6:00pm. Ben and Rook spent almost 3 hours at the front of the TV. Flicking channel to channel hoping for some entertainment.

"There's nothing good on TV" Ben said staring blankly at the television.

Rook flicked to another channel, then to another "You are right Ben" Rook said being bored as well.

Ben sighed and watched as Rook flick channel to channel.

Suddenly, the show that appeared in the channel was a cheesy soap opera. "Oh but I can't!" Said the girl with the red gown, "I can't risk on putting you on this trouble!"

"My love!" Said a guy with a tux, "We can make it through this!"

Ben shuddered disgustedly at seeing the show "Dude, promise me we won't be like this when something tragic happens?" Ben said looking at Rook giggling.

"Of course not... My love" Rook parroted imitating the man, smirking.

"Augh just don't" Ben said slapping Rook's thigh.

Rook chuckled "We best should get ready," Rook stood up from the couch "We are having our dinner date"

"What?" Ben said looking with an 'wtf' look "Dude, It's hailing outside" Ben exclaimed looking outside the window.

Rook smirked and ruffled Ben's hair "Who said we are going to have dinner outside?" Rook then gave a smile.

Ben just gave a questioning glance, still not following.

Rook shook his head, face-palming "I am going to cook our dinner here my love" Rook grinned.

Ben smiled then thought for a second. "Ummm, Rook? Remember that one time you cooked for dinner?" Ben gave a worried smile and slightly furrowed his brow.

Ben's the one that cooks on their relationship. When they don't go out and eat at restaurants, Ben makes the go in the kitchen. But one day Rook insisted of cooking at that night, it was a mess. Normally, Rook is a good cook, but he still doesn't know much of earth's cuisine. So instead of making spaghetti he made mashed pasta with some unknown alien ingredients Rook purchased at Undertown.

"I do remember that, Ben... I perfectly remember" Rook shuddered trying to shake off that memory. "But I have now studied recipe books and searched dishes on the internet" Rook said confidently as he grabbed his plumber badge.

"You can surf the web in a plumber badge?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"I do not know how to surf using the badge, but I know I am perfectly capable in cooking the best dish!" Rook grinned putting his hands on his waist.

Ben giggled "It's an earth saying Rook" Ben rolled his eyes and stood up as he placed his hands on the back of the Revonnahgander's neck "Oh yeah? Then show me _Chef Rook_" Ben smirked and gave a light kiss on Rook's lips.

Rook kissed Ben on the cheek in return. "You stay here while I go cook" Rook said as he clicked a holographic button at the badge.

"Don't mess up? Ok?" Ben asked smiling.

"I will not!" Rook waved his hand before he went inside the kitchen.

Ben chuckled as he sat at the couch again watching TV.

—

**Broken**

Rook grabbed every ingredient that the badge instructed "1/3 cup instant mashed potato flakes. 1/4 teaspoon onion powder. 1/4 teaspoon salt. 1/4 teaspoon black pepper. 2 (6-ounce) frozen salmon fillets, thawed, skin removed. 1/4 cup ( stick) butter, melted" A robotic voice came from the badge.

"In a shallow dish, combine potato flakes, onion powder, salt, and pepper; mix well" said the voice in the badge. "Dip fillets in melted butter then coat with potato mixture; place in prepared baking dish"

Rook was bustling around trying to keep up with the instructions. He's so focused and intent he didn't noticed Ben staring at him by the door.

"Sprinkle any remaining potato mixture evenly over the top. Drizzle remaining butter over the fillets" The voice said in a monotonous way.

When he finished doing all those preparations, it was time to cook and see the results.

"Bake 20 to 25 minutes, or until fish flakes easily with a fork and potato crust is golden. Serve immediately. Enjoy" said the voice surprisingly cheerful at the last word.

Rook then put the buttered salmon inside the preheated oven, he was exhausted. He grinned victoriously "Yes!" with fists in the air, still not realizing Ben was watching the whole thing.

Ben walked up behind him tiptoeing and hugged Rook, surprising him. "Hey!" Ben shouted, "How's my cat in the kitchen doing?" Ben said smirking still hugging Rook's waist.

"Well if you must know," Rook said turning around. "I have made Potato Crusted Salmon" Rook smiled.

"That sounds good" Ben said hugging Rook tighter. Ben then looked at Rook and held his cheek with his hand.

"_Chef Rook_," Ben said sexily "do you mind if I give you some spice?" Ben leaned and licked Rook's lips.

Rook blushed and looked at Ben confused "I am not fond of spicy food as it hurts my tongue" Rook said showing his forked tongue.

Ben just giggled "C'mere" and with that Ben kissed Rook hugging his neck.

The kiss was hot and delicious as the smell of butter filled the air. The two hugged as they kissed hungrily, wanting both lovers attention. They kissed so hard Rook fell on the ground and Ben landed on Rook's chest. Ben smiled and leaned closer to Rook to continue their kiss. Rook hugged Ben and gave all his love. They parted not for air, but because they heard the oven ***ding***.

"Woah," Ben said looking at the sleek oven. "We've been doing that for 20 minutes?" Ben asked in pure disbelief.

"No my love, it appears it has been only 5 minutes" Rook said looking at the clock in the wall.

The two men stood up and walked over the mysterious oven.

Rook examined the oven "Hmmm oh how silly of me" Rook said face-palming. "I have mistaken the oven with a microwave" Rook said laughing at himself.

Ben was just weirded out, not by Rook but to himself. '_Why didn't I see that?_' Ben asked in his thoughts.

Though nobody could blame them. The microwave is black and white just like the oven. They had similar designs because they belong to the same brand, though their sizes differ slightly.

"I shall redo everything, it seems like the layer of butter and potato melted and laid a pile of soup" Rook sheepishly explained.

Ben just laughed "At least it wasn't like last time!" Ben cheered, smiling dumbly at Rook.

Rook chuckled "Go inside the bedroom," Rook commanded halfheartedly "I have a surprise, do not come out! I will call you once I'm done!"

"Sure thing Blonko" Ben winked and kissed Rook at the cheek. Ben then left and went inside the bedroom, closing the door.

Rook just beamed and went to his work. By work I mean salmon. "This candlelight dinner will be the best of the best" Rook said vivaciously getting himself pumped for the dinner date.

—

"Why do I even have pink underwear?" Ben blushed as he held an overly-pink brief.

"Ben?" Rook knocked outside the door, making Ben shriek like a girl. "Umm, dinner is ready" Rook grinned tenderly waiting for a response.

"Be out in a few" Ben is now blushing pink, almost the color as his underwear. Ben threw the brief into the drawer and closed it.

Ben left the bedroom and went to the dining room which is in the same room as the kitchen. It was dark, same as the whole apartment. Only lights from the candle that was placed in every corner lit the room.

"Rook?" Ben mumbled as he walked towards the middle of the kitchen. "Rook?" Ben muttered.

"Ben" a familiar voice resonated at the dining table.

Ben jumped and looked towards the table. It was Rook staring at him with glinting eyes. "Rook? It's too dark" Ben hobbled trying to find a chair to sit on.

Rook just smiled and whistled a swift piercing sound, making some more candles and the candle in front of him light around the apartment.

It looked so beautiful now that Ben could see more. "Wow, how did you do that?" Ben asked in awe as his eyes wondered through the fires.

Rook smirked "I might have bought some Zjarrison candles on Undertown"

"What are those Jarry-whacha-ma-call-it candles?" Ben asked looking at Rook.

"It self-combusts when it is near a high pitched sound," Rook explained thoroughly hoping Ben could understand, "I was worried it was going to set itself when you screamed inside." Rook said having a relieved face.

Ben blushed "Oh heh"

Rook then furrowed his brows "Come to think of it... What where you doing in there beloved?" Rook asked leaning closer to the table.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked still not following.

"I mean did you... You know? Umm **_this_**?" Rook gestured a stroking motion in the air.

Ben blushed hard "WHAT? No!" Ben said defensively. "I...I just saw a p-pi... You know what it's nothing" Ben awkwardly changing the topic.

"Hmmm I would not question you my love," Rook said tenderly. "But dinner is serv-"

"How did you know about that?" Ben asked plainly taking a fork and stared at it.

"Excuse me?" Rook was taken aback, he was guilty.

Ben placed the fork down "You know... **_This_**" Ben imitated Rook's gesture awhile ago.

"Um it is a... Long story..." Rook turned his head slightly looking down at the ground, rubbing his neck.

Ben just laughed "Dude, it's ok" Ben said "I won't question you" Ben said placing his hand on the table.

Rook smiled, "That is much joyous" then smirked "Now that is all over- I present you, Potato Crusted Salmon"

It looked delicious and smelled divine. The dish was so beautifully made and the salmon was perfectly cooked.

"Rook! It smells great!" Ben said hungrily.

"It is time to cut it" Rook eager to taste his creation.

Rook sliced the salmon in half, making hot white smoke rise. Rook placed the slice of salmon at Ben's plate and the other down at his plate. "Ooh I forgot the White Wine" Rook said brightly as he got up and went to the kitchen.

Ben was drooling at the scent "Just a lil bite" Ben said to himself, tearing a small chunk of salmon. "Come to me oh sweet fish" Ben said with his deep voice and eating the chunk.

It was horrible. Everything about the taste was... Buttery. Rook put too much butter on the salmon! It smelled good because of the butter!

Ben looked down at his plate and grimaced "It may look good, but it's just a butter stick inside a f-"

"It is good, yes?" The Revonnahgander grinned holding a bucket of ice with a wine bottle inside with his right hand and two wine glass on his left. Rook sat down and placed it all on the table. "So? How is it?" Rook asked in curiosity.

Ben forced a smile "Mmmhh!" And slowly swallowed the food. "It tastes good" Ben said as he shuddered.

Rook didn't mind at all, he smiled and took a bite of his dish "I am delighted"

'_Dude, I gotta eat this all_?!' Ben screamed in his thoughts. '_Well... I'll do it for Rook_' Ben sighed and ate a big chunk of fish.

Rook giggled at how much his Ben 'loves' the food, "White Wine?" Rook offered pouring a fair amount in both glasses.

"Thanks" Ben thanked as he gulped down all that was in the glass, hoping to wash down the taste.

White crystals showered the city as the two lovers ate under the silver moonlight. Surrounded by candle light that lit up their home. It was indeed a perfect dinner date.

—

**Omg so how was this chapter? Sorry that I didn't update! I watched Maleficent the day before and just became lazy afterwards XD (you should totally watch Maleficent, I rate 5 stars that movie was straight up awesome!) if you were wondering Zjarrison candles XD yes I made it up~ Zjarr or Zjarri meaning 'fire' in Albanian and Son meaning 'sound' in french~ So in english it's FireSound Candles omg I'm so good clap for me :3333 XD T^T Please review/follow/fave thanks~ And btw pink underwear~**


	5. Boring Christmas Eve

Chapter 5: Boring Christmas Eve _Part 1_

It was about 8:20pm when the two lovers finished eating. Ben and Rook were on their pajamas, now snuggling on their couch watching TV.

Both of them were in a blanket as it was getting cold. Ben's head was on Rook's strong chest and his legs folded up in the couch. "So tomorrows Christmas Eve, Rook" Ben said looking up at Rook with tender loving eyes.

"It is, beloved" Rook smiled and ruffled Ben's hair.

"By the way Grandpa called awhile ago," Ben said trying to recall what his grandpa Max told him "He said they're having a Christmas Party"

Rook then hugged Ben with his one hand "tomorrow?" Rook asked caressing Ben's arm.

"Nah, in Christmas silly!" Ben said feeling excited "We'll go to Mom and Dad's house at December 25 for the party" Ben smiled, mooning over Rook.

"Who else would be there?" Rook asked knowingly.

"Same as always. Gwen, Kevin, Grandpa, Mom, Dad and all the distant relatives come" Ben said counting with his fingers.

Rook smiled and gave a kiss at Ben's lips "I cannot wait for the party" Rook said with a sultry look on his face.

Ben blushed "You're so gorgeous you know that?" Ben grinned mischievously and hooked his arms around Rook's neck.

Now face to face, Rook smirked "I know I am, beloved" As Rook leaned and gave a light peck at his lovers lips.

Ben smiled and rested his forehead to Rook's "Kiss me" Ben said with starry vehemence.

"As you wish" Rook smirked and slowly kissed Ben.

They started slow, with small tongue flicks and passionate lip biting. Then they picked up the pace by kissing heavily as Rook's forked tongue explored the insides of Ben's mouth. "Oh!" Ben moaned as his feet trembled. They kissed and smooched until their lips were numb. They parted for air, now leaving Rook gasping for air too.

"C-can't... Get a-any... Better" Ben smiled gasping for air.

"T-The... Feeling i-is m-mutual" Rook stuttered cupping Ben's face with both of his hands.

Ben shivered as the velvet blanket over them fell. Rook grabbed it and placed it over them.

"Rook?"

"Yes beloved?"

"Promise me... Promise me you'll always love me?"

Rook chuckled, "I already do Ben" Rook said as he gave a chaste kiss unto Ben's forehead.

Ben beamed "No one can ever replace you Rook, nothing will" Ben said snuggling close to Rook, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight beloved" Rook said placing his hand over Ben, hugging him.

"Goodnight"

Rook turned off the TV, seeing Ben already comfortable. Rook just closed his eyes too and smiled- _'Tomorrow is Christmas Eve'_

—

Ben and Rook woke up about 8:00am in the morning. Though Rook, as always, wakes up first.

Rook was already cooking breakfast; he was making Bacon and eggs. "Ben! Breakfast is ready" Rook called putting the eggs on from the pan to the plate.

"K, babe!" Ben shouted flicking off the TV. Ben then stood up and made his way to the dining room. "Smells good Rook!" Ben said giving the aproned Revonnahgander a kiss on the cheek.

"Glad I have searched on the extranet on 'how to cook bacon and eggs'" Rook sheepishly smirked and pulled a chair so Ben chain could sit.

"Thanks, I love bacon! And Rook?" Ben asked looking at Rook.

"Hmmm?" Rook muttered with a mouthful of bacon.

Ben giggled and wiped the little bits and pieces of bacon on Rook's lip with his thumb "You should really cook without those guides and stuff" Ben said cupping Rook's cheek.

Rook furrowed his brow slightly "But Ben, is it not better cooking with the instructions?" Rook asked now sitting down at the chair in front of Ben.

Ben shrugged "I don't know, it takes away the love I guess" Ben chuckled.

"Anything for you beloved" Rook said pricking a bacon with the fork.

After the two ate their breakfast. They both went straight to couch and just laid there, hugging.

"That was delicious Rook" Ben said snuggling up to Rook.

Rook chuckled "I think I am getting, what you humans call 'the hang of it'"

Ben giggled and nuzzled unto Rook's fuzzy neck and chin. It felt so warm. "So what're we gonna do today?" Ben asked still nuzzled.

Rook purred from the sensation "It's Christmas Eve, what do people usually do on Christmas Eve?" Rook asked hugging Ben tightly on the waist.

"I don't know... Hm, maybe do what they actually want?" Ben said thinking.

Rook ran his fingers on Ben's shaggy hair, making the boy squeal in delight "Well what do you want to do beloved?"

"I don't know..." Ben said trailing off "How about taking a walk outside?" Ben suggested looking up at the golden eyes he has loved so much.

Rook smiled "I shall grab the coats then" Rook said letting go of Ben.

Ben beamed and waited at the doorstep.

As the two lovers clothed themselves with nice and warm coats and gloves, they walked into the winter wonderland.

—

**Broken**

"Look!" Ben said letting go of Rook's hold. "Snow pile!" Ben said enthusiastically as he jumped into the patch of snow.

Rook looked at Ben, confused "What about this 'snow pile'?" Rook asked looking at Ben who had a big smile that on his face.

"We can make snow angels" Ben said making an angel himself, flapping his arms and legs in the snow.

Rook furrowed his brow "How does this spiritual entity become alive?" Rook asked still baffled.

Ben finished making his snow angel and stood up, marveling his work like a child. "Not like that angel, this angel!" Ben pointed at the angel like mark on the pile.

Rook's eyes widened, "It does look like an angel" Rook said with eyes that glinted of a child's.

"Well?" Ben asked nudging Rook to the side, grinning.

"Well what?" Rook said rubbing his side, easing the slight pain.

"Come on! Make yourself a snow angel!" Ben said throwing his hands up.

Rook just grinned widely and jumped into the stack of snow, he flapped his arms and legs around furiously. "Am I doing it correct?" Rook said with closed eyes.

"Umm... Rook?"

Rook stood up and gazed at his work... He frowned, "It is... A circle"

Ben just bursted out into laughter and patted Rook's back "Better luck next time Blonko!" Ben exclaimed wiping a dry tear.

Rook looked saddened, which Ben felt guilty. Ben then went scooped up a snowball and not Rook knowing, he threw one at Rook.

Rook was hit at the back "Agh!" Rook then turned around and saw Ben tossing a snowball back and forth in his hands. "What are you doing?"

Ben smirked devilishly "hehe you know what? This day needs some alien kicking butt! And it seems you are the alien!" Ben said making a throwing position.

"You do know to me, beloved, you are an alien too?" Rook smirked.

"Ben just grinned "Then's its a battle then... SNOWBALL FIGHT!" And with that battle screech, the battle was on.

Rook dodged all those snow pelts gracefully, backflipping and front-flipping all around. Even when he jumped he still can't be hit. Rook danced his way to victory, now it was his turn unleashing the hailstorm.

"Prepare! Oh Ben my beloved!" Rook said in a husky tone. "As I will unleash this onslaught of ice!" Rook said almost theatrically.

Ben was hiding behind his snow fort he made "Those theater things we watched on Broadway has taken an effect on you, dude!" Ben shouted in a playfully mocking way.

Rook smirked as he grabbed a handful of snow, molded it into a snowy boulder. "You have angered the Revonnahgander! Now you shall perish by ICE" Rook said in a deep tone.

Ben mostly got pelted by Rook's barrage. The fight eventually ceased until children from their houses came out to play too, they played with them for awhile though.

They walked and walked, their feet taking them wherever their hearts desire. They talked a lot, even though they spend literally everyday in each others arms. They still love each other no matter what...

"Rook, look" Ben said hurrying over a ball of snow.

"Are we not finished on having the 'fight'?" Rook smirked crossing his arms.

"No not that," Ben said not turning back. "This snowman wasn't finished"

"Do you want to?" Rook asked walking forward the unfinished snowman.

"Well, yeah" Ben said picking up a round pebble and putting it where the eyes should be.

And with that the lovers did what the universe told them to do. By universe I mean Ben. They picked up scattered twigs, that made up it's arms. Picked up stones, which made the buttons. It was missing some parts. What could it be?

"Hmmm, it's missing something" Ben said raising his brow and scratching his chin in a detectives way.

"Is it not the other eye?" Rook grinned and put up another pebble at the other side of the snowman's face.

"I know about the eye!" Ben exclaimed "It's just... Ah yes!" Ben then grabbed something out of his pocket and enveloped it in the snowman's neck. "Tada"

"A handkerchief? Is it not wasting a hanky?" Rook questioned.

"No, it's just a hanky. It's not like the universe will be destroyed" Ben said dusting off the snowman playfully.

"True"

"There's one more thing that's missing... The nose" Ben said looking at the ground for something... Nosey.

"I may have a particular object for the nose" Rook said pointing up his finger.

"What is it?" Ben said with wonder-filled eyes.

"You must kiss me fi-" Rook was interrupted by Ben leaping and kissed him.

The kiss was short, but hot. They broke apart, not dazed, but breathing hardly.

Ben now just smirked "Now then. About with that nose!" Ben grinned.

"Alright" Rook sighed and grabbed an orange vegetable on his side-pocket... A CARROT?!

"What are you doing carrying a vegetable?!" Ben said a little harshly, but come on people. WHO BRINGS A CARROT.

"I'll explain later" Rook blushed holding up the carrot.

Ben sighed "You really are my boyfriend" Ben smiled and grabbed the carrot in his hands.

Rook smiled in relief.

"Now... I present you... _Olaf_" Ben now pushed down the carrot in the snowman's face.

It didn't look like Olaf in every way. Ben just likes to assume.

"Wow" Ben said "This was... Boring" Ben said blankly crossing his arms.

"It was indeed boring," Rook said laughing "I have thought you really enjoyed that"

"Well I'm not a kid anymore" Ben said putting a hand on Rook's chest.

Rook then took hold of Ben's hand and kissed it. "You are not" Rook smiled still nuzzling Ben's hand.

"Heh, you're quite a charmer" Ben said hugging Rook. Ben felt Rook kissed his head and stayed like that.

Two lovers, in the whiteness of the day.

—

**Broken flashback**

"Rook!" Ben shouted somewhere in the hallway. "Hurry up!"

"I will be right there, beloved!" Rook said shuffling the closet looking for his Proto-Tool.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UGH" Ben said really being annoyed. He can't stand waiting.

"Wait!" Rook yelping. Rook get's scared at Ben's impatient side. Mostly Ben is very nonchalant and shrugs everything, but if he was waiting? He tends to be a monster.

"**ROOK**!" Ben roared.

"Ah, ah" Rook was frantically looking for something he can fend with -something! -anything! Then Rook saw an orange spear-like thing left in a plate.

"**ROOK**!" And with that Rook grabbed it without hesitation.

End of Broken flashback

—

Ben and Rook were going back home, seeing that they have nothing else to do. When they got home it was about 4:00pm. They really didn't do much.

Ben was just listening to a love song through his iPod. Currently playing was...

Continue to Part 2...

—

**So sorry this part was updated in a long time T^T I was reading 1D fanfiction and everything and I got addicted with Ziam shipping and all 3 and now that my friends FORCED me to make a Twitter acc I CAN'T STOP TWEETING. So alls well and I'm gonna make the Part 2 soon? Ok? Ok!**


End file.
